


An Offer

by Asilvermoment



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Flashbacks, Slow Build, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:18:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asilvermoment/pseuds/Asilvermoment





	An Offer

The flaxen braid laid limp in her fingers. She looked down at the strands of hair, caked with mud and grime, and her eyes welled.

“Leave. Now,” Lexa barked to her attendants and they quickly exited the tent. Indra glanced back at the Commander, a half-scowl plastered over her mouth before she turned her back to the canvas doorway and stalked off.

Lexa sat, motionless for a moment, listening to the sounds outside her tent and watching the sun-streaked shadows dance eerily along the floor. There was no such thing as silence in their camp, but this was as close as she was going to get to unperturbed stillness. It was enough. Turning her gaze downward again, Lexa clutched at the locks. Her brows furrowed.

This hadn’t been how she pictured reuniting with her mentor... the woman who taught her how to build up the strength to move on after what had happened to Costia. Lexa traced the locks and let her emotions sit heavily upon her chest, her eyes slowly blurring. She held back her tears from falling, gritting her jaw with determination. But she allowed herself to experience this grief in private. After all, she owed her life and her cause to Anya.

_How was it that Clarke of the Sky People had come to earn Anya’s trust in such a short period of time?_ Lexa grappled with the thought, rehearsing the details of Clarke's story in her head. She felt restless, annoyed even that Anya had spent her last moments with one of the murderers who fell from the sky.  _Did she die well?_ her own words echoed through her thoughts. And Clarke's voice responded once again,  _By my side. Trying to get a message to you._

_By my side._  

Lexa abruptly stood up, leaving her chair of command and walking over to the table to pour herself a strong drink. The taste of the pungent liquid did little to calm her. Her thoughts once again turned to Clarke, who had entered her tent with conviction and had spoken of peace, of working together to accomplish a mutual goal–- a woman who offered some things that Lexa thought she had long disposed of.

The thought came back suddenly, as urgent and harsh as bile. Clarke’s demeanor, her stance, the passion emanating from her eyes. Lexa wouldn’t let herself say it in her head. But her stomach sank and she leaned against the table, as if lightheaded but keenly aware. It was enough to know that something had seized her insides. Clarke's words kept echoing through her mind. Usually, she could compartmentalize or let such encounters wash over her.

Speaking the words aloud would seal them, bind them to her lips and her thoughts… and she couldn’t have that.

Not now.

She suddenly remembered the last conversation she had with Anya, and Lexa closed her eyes, burying her head into the cloth at her shoulder, bracing herself against the entirety of what she felt. _Please, let this pass,_ she begged herself.

But Anya's words surfaced, branding themselves along her spine, curving into her chest cavity.

"You will be called to lead in my stead, Lexa. Remember that conviction is nothing without the capacity for love." Lexa recalled the intensity of Anya's hazel stare, and how she had averted Anya's gaze as her mentor kissed her forehead before departing.

Lexa stared at the shadows along the floor, shades of the people she had sworn to protect, and she swallowed back the fear of what was to come. Some small semblance of comfort emerged at the base of her throat, spreading like a salve as she heard the words echo again through her mind... stronger now.

_By my side._


End file.
